Clothes
by indecisive-ays
Summary: Clothes. Or Lack of them. Now a Two-Shot
1. Clothes

**I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Clothes**

Clothes were evil.

Rocket decided that had to be his final conclusion.

He remembered there had been a time when he was indifferent towards them but he was a naive florist back then. He had his cave to go and practice in, he had deliveries to be made and there was no place in his life to wonder about clothes. They were stuff that kept him from freezing on the snow-covered Akillian and that was that.

Oh, but boy was that_ not_ that.

Had he mentioned he was naive back then? That had changed the moment he had laid eyes on Tia.

That time, like she usually did, Tia was wearing that low cut jeans and that short t-shirt with her orange windbreaker. Aside from being way too thin for Akillian, her clothes were revealing too much skin around her midriff –around her tiny waist that looked like he could round twice with one arm and that nicely toned abs which were drawing too much attention with their paleness against her colourful garments. He remembered how much trouble the clothes had caused when she was lying there, in his cave, and the shirt had kept riding upper and upper until he couldn't stop all the inappropriate thoughts from taking a parade in his mind and he had had to constantly remind himself that she was unconscious and was looking for Aarch to stop himself from acting on those thoughts.

And then he had met Mei, who by all means was gorgeous and who revealed even more skin than Tia did. Thankfully, they weren't alone in a cave and his mind was occupied with football and his father and Tia constantly so his thoughts on her hadn't gone across "just admiring the view" state.

The clothes revealed their ugly head when Tia chose to wear that dress to that party. Oh yeah, he had been happy at first. But then he had had to spend the whole night gazing at her smooth, long, shapely legs from afar; only imagining how she would react if he ran feather light touches over them as she sat on that barstool at Planet Akillian and leaned in to whisper all those nasty things he was thinking of doing to her. If she was really aiming for it, that would have made him _very _happy. And then maybe she would blush and turn her head (oh those were sure to get her embarrassed alright!), but he knew she would not back down and would stand up with a clear dare in her eyes and signal for him to follow her, to the closest place they could carry out what he had said... and where had that night ended for him again? Oh, right, under the cold shower, trying to catch his breath at the first time he had jerked off on thoughts of her.

And right now she was wearing something equally ridiculous. Rocket wondered why this was affecting him so, since it was something he had seen multiple times. In fact, it was his light blue t-shirt, the one he usually wore underneath his hoodie and it was not revealing in any way. As Tia sleepily walked out of the bed and quaffed water from her bottle, they rode up a little but not an inch of skin came into view as it was too long for her even when she wore those baggy tracksuit low on her hips. Still, something stirred in him as she lay back and he grabbed her waist to pull her onto himself and start kissing her as his hands sneakily went under the shirt. She only made a protest of surprise at first but then gave in and coyly threw off the shirt over her head.

_Clothes are evil_, Rocket thought, _and they always side with women_.

* * *

**Written in half-an hour. I have no idea where it came from. **


	2. Lack of Clothes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Lack of Clothes**

Clothes were trouble.

At least they always got Tia into trouble.

She had never liked dressing up her dolls, and she had never enjoyed it when it was ordered for her to be dressed up either. She was happiest when she didn't have to wear such frilly skirts that would get in the way when she was trying to play football and would have her mom throwing a fit over their destruction afterwards.

It didn't change as she grew up; she learnt what to wear for the appropriate time and place but she could never grow out of her frustration over the limits over her movements –they were a constant reminder of the pressures on her to behave and so they were not welcome.

She had found a new reason to not to like them when she opened her eyes on Akillian.

Clothes were blocking her chance to see whether that rocket-boy's skin was as flawlessly swarthy all over as it was around those golden eyes. He was handsome and big and friendly albeit a bit sour over his family but from the looks of it he practiced football quite often. Tia was filled with a desire to see what such activity would do to a male physique but the evil garments were on her way.

And then she had met Mei, who by all means bombarded her with fashion and first took her level of hatred against it to a new level, then got her curious (and jealous) as to what she could do with it and inspired the idea to dress up to get Rocket's attention.

But the lack of clothes seemed to prove even more troublesome. When she had gotten the chance to certificate that, yes, Rocket's skin was as swarthy and looked as flawless below the neckline and wow, did she _love _what regular training did to the muscles over a male body; she had had to put that compressor over her burning cheeks before continuing to look after the poor injured boy. And it did not stop there, since apparently, Rocket did not enjoy clothes as he wandered around with the least possible fabric draped around his impressive form. The ties and the jackets would be discarded as soon as the formalities would end, and the sleeves of the shirts would be folded over to reveal strong forearms while she would struggle to not to give in and leave love bites over that neck. She had had the shock of her life when he had confirmed Micro-Ice's suspicion that the reason he locked his door was because he slept in the nude whenever they were not visiting other places.

And right now he was clad in the same amount of clothing as the day he was born. Well, he had a towel in a hand, drying his hair as he went over to the wardrobe to see what he needed to wear for that dinner her parents had invited them to but that didn't count. He turned around, ready to ask for her opinion but she had grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss before he could utter a word. He was surprised for only a moment before he scooped her up and whipped her around to settle her onto her dressing table. He failed to find the tricky secret zip on her back so he settled for shredding it to reach her skin instead.

_Clothes are trouble, _Tia thought, _and yet another has gotten what it deserved._

_

* * *

_**Sudden inspiration to write one for Tia. That part about the compressor is when she was looking after him when he broke his leg in Season 1 (and Norata came and told her about his mother and such), sorry for not being able to write it in. **


End file.
